2015
This year's winner for the ORG of the Year award was chosen in celebration of a monumental occasion. AniMunny Survivor 18 wins this award for being our 100th ORG here at NP. It's a simple reason, but we've been hosting since 2008 and after all these years, we have finally reached an important mark in our administrative journey. It is with a heavy heart that I present the winner of this year's Player of the Year award to Sjllow. On May 12, 2015...Scott lost his battle with diabetes in his sleep. As a friend to us hosts and one of the earliest members of the NP Alumni, he was someone who we held dear to our hearts. We give him this award to honor his ORG career and to show we appreciated his time with us. Rest in peace, our friend. You are greatly missed. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's usually not intended to be. We typically award this to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. As is the case this year. Wickedlette2010 claims the prize. She played in 4 ORGs, which ties for the most games played by someone this year, and despite her good social game...she never made it past 11th Place. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage and Avatar Suckage awards, in their respective order. Should also note, for the first time ever...there is no Buff Ownage award winner. Award-15Logo.png|2015 Logo Ownage Award-15Avatar1.png|2015 Avatar Ownage Award-15Avatar2.png|2015 Avatar Suckage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Māji Tribe of AniMunny Survivor 17) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Exile Island twist of AniMunny All-Stars 3). The most Memorable Player of the year is Anastasia, from both AniMunny Survivor 14 and AniMunny All-Stars 3. Arguably the most polarizing player this year, there isn't a single player who didn't either love or hate Anastasia. This is likely attributed to her drastic accusations, paranoia, and poor timing skills that made anything she did unnecessarily dramatic. All of which, occurring throughout the course of both games and not merely sprinkled throughout. We decided to award the Strategic Player award to Mitsuko from both AniMunny Survivor 15 and AniMunny All-Stars 3. Whether it was getting the swap trio to turn on Gerald, striking deals to pick the trio off after their betrayal, tricking Sunset Shimmer into throwing her vote in order to eliminate her, wrangling Courtney and Starfire from their allies, seducing Pee for numbers, manipulating Joker into self-destructing, finding yet never needing the Hidden Idol, or simply twice giving overwhelming reason to be crowned the winner...Mitsuko proved she was worthy of this award. Those same seasons also gave us Pee, who was our first thought for these next two awards: Entertaining Player and Oddest Player. He is a literal blob of urine and he made sure everyone knew it. His favorite past time was splashing people, he slept in people's canteens, and would often recline in women's cleavage or soak people's hair with himself. His very existence was a huge talking point, for both fun and disgust. We had many choices for this year's Dramatic Player award, but one stood out above the rest. Lemina from AniMunny Survivor 18 seemed to go out of her way to create dramatic moments and turns in the game. One minute she was loyal to her original tribe, the next she was creating an underdog alliance, then she joined the popular clique. All the while, turning everyone against each other for being part of these various groups. If this game saw drama, odds were high she was the root. Sometimes in games, it's not the numbers or strategy which dictates your path. It's luck. This is the reason for the Luckiest Player and Unluckiest Player awards. We chose to give the Luckiest Player award to Pinky, winner of AniMunny Survivor 17. His entire experience and win are due to a series of lucky situations. This little mouse found himself at the bad end of not one, but three ties his season. All of which he survived due to the social actions of another or a draw of rocks. By near unanimous opinion, Pinky was unworthy of his win...but still managed to garner the votes needed to do so after four jurors individually threw votes on him for various sympathetic reasons. None expected him to win, let alone their votes being the reason. It's typical for a runner-up to receive a vote thrown to them, but to get enough to actually win is unheard of. To add an extra sprinkle, Pinky also won the luck based F8 challenge. Ha! On the reverse end of this spectrum is the Unluckiest Player award, which we award to Dorian of AniMunny Survivor 15 and AniMunny All-Stars 3. The first time he played he found himself as the first target in a Kill Bill story after betraying Mitsuko. However, having bonded with her...he managed to crack through to her emotions. She was willing to save him and vote another out, but in order to do so Frida would need to get online to create this new majority. Sadly for Dorian, she showed up 5 minutes past the deadline. Later in All-Stars, Dorian would find himself going home through purple rock. The poor guy just could not catch a lucky break. Lastly, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. The duo of Mikan and Okabe met each other in their starting tribe in AniMunny Survivor 18 and immediately hit it off. Having similar interests and a common goal, they teamed up as allies and worked closely. So closely in fact that they began to become intimate...and by the end of the season considered themselves a couple. Being the F2 of the season only cemented their partnership being a successful endeavor. This is why they take home Best Partners. On the flip side to teamwork, we have rivalry. In AniMunny Survivor 16 we had a short lived, but quite an insane rivalry that claims the Best Rivals award. Captain Hero vs Raven. It began when Captain Hero requested to sit out of the upcoming challenge due to a real life concern he wished not to speak of. A third player, Wyldstyle, jumped in and took the sit out spot with no discussion and no warning. They lost the challenge and Captain Hero confronted Wyldstyle on her act. She responded by blocking him and staying quiet. Raven, however, started a war. The two battled for a couple rounds. Insults were thrown, it was made public, sit outs and challenges were thrown. Raven became petty and Captain Hero responded in turn. Eventually, all three were voted out with only Captain Hero making merge, but it most definitely left a lasting impression which spread cross-community. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. Dumbest Move Smartest Move Biggest Blindside Biggest Turn Around Dramatic Moment and Ironic Moment We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Chatterbox, Lazy Bum, Potty Mouth, and Untarnished awards are 4 based moreso on statistics than opinion, but fun none-the-less. Zangief from AniMunny Survivor 16 wins the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (1,490). The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. In a 3-way tie...Joker from AniMunny Survivor 14, Pinky from AniMunny Survivor 17, and Twister from AniMunny Survivor 16 share this year's crown. Each failed to compete in 6 challenges. Stocking from AniMunny Survivor 17 won the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 590 in a single season, breaking the record. It should be noted that this year we removed the words "cock" and "pussy" from the list of words, leaving only the original 6 eligible words. As for the Untarnished award, we award this one to the player who wins the most ballot-based ORGs without ever receiving a single vote against them during. Sadly, this year...we have no winner due to nobody succeeding in this goal. Cry Baby and Sour Lips Finding a worthy recipient for this year's Sweet Pea award was no small task. There were few options, and those that did fit the mold were all worthy. However, one stood out above the rest for their ability to have kindness toward those who screwed them over. Congratulations to AniMunny Survivor 17's Adam. You were a gentle, innocent spirit who couldn't even get mad at the people screwing him over. In this day and age, that's a rarity. On the flip side to this award is the Big Bitch, which seems self-explanatory. Can there be no other option than Mitsuko? Not only did she never hesitate to speak her mind or call people out, but she even had the balls to completely destroy a juror. Every time you think you have this woman's level of savage figured out, she finds a way to top herself. There was only one real option for the Flirties award. AniMunny Survivor has created many memorable players, but none more memorable than the duo of Archer and Josephine from AniMunny Survivor 17. In spite of neither winning, that season WAS their season. It was more of a romantic comedy than a competition...and they were the stars. At first glance, one might assume the Puppeteer award would go to someone like Lemina of AniMunny Survivor 18 or Archer of AniMunny Survivor 17, but the true winner this year is none other than Okabe of AniMunny Survivor 18. While Lemina controlled people's attentions and emotions, Okabe controlled people's votes...and that's the key factor in this award. The Cut Prime and Underdog awards are somewhat opposites in concept. The Cut Prime award goes to someone who had great momentum, control, and potential to do well...but for some reason or another failed quite early. The Underdog award goes to someone who had no momentum, control, and little potential...but managed to pull through in the game. This year, these awards intertwine. Ino of AniMunny All-Stars 3 had the majority alliance and the willpower, hands down being this year's Cut Prime. Her only vices were her lack of challenge prowess and overlooking what fear of losing does to people. Both of which Mitsuko, this year's Underdog, took advantage. Ino started at the food chain and Mitsuko near the bottom. Nearly overnight Mitsuko reversed the roles...and went on to win the season. Sadly, the Karma and Voodoo awards are not presented this year. We had a few small instances, but none felt worthy enough. These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. |-|Clapping= |-|Explosion= |-|Failure= Beardo from AniMunny Survivor 18 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. He provided thorough entries with his strategies, views, and rants as anyone does...but he also provided conversation logs as well as the occasional imagery. These are nothing spectacular alone, but what set Beardo's confessional apart was that he used sound effects to emphasize his entries and thoughts. Click the above sound bites for an example of what we often heard. For the winners of the Dumbest Vote award, we will need to visit AniMunny All-Stars 3. It was the men vs the women and the men were dominating the season. Close to merge, the men faced a series of dramatic events. Aza sent someone (Bokkun) he felt a danger to both his game and his emotional stability out of the game. This began a downward spiral for him when Joker picked up where Bokkun had left off...and instead of his tribemates showing support for Aza, they supported Joker and began seeing Aza as an enemy. Eventually, Aza managed to also send Joker home and had wished to resume a male dominance game. At this point it was the F9 and the women had 4 members in their ranks while the men had 5; fully capable of continuing their original dominance. However, the rest of the men had a different plan. They decided they would rather sacrifice their own majority in order to send Aza home out of spite. It is a move that stripped the men's side a guaranteed stride to the end and instead sent their entire alliance out the door back-to-back-to-back-to-back. They made a decision based solely on their own emotional annoyances, ignoring the strategic dangers in doing taking Aza out. It's for this reason that Kurama, Lee, and Roman are awarded this year's Dumbest Vote award. We chose to award this year's Creative Vote award to Saber from AniMunny Survivor 16 for her colorful and bold style choice. Award-15Vote1.png|2015 Creative Vote Award-15Vote2.png|2015 Creative Vote Award-15Vote3.png|2015 Creative Vote We had quite the selection of great jury speeches this year, but there was one in particular that stood out most. In AniMunny Survivor 16 Mike grabbed attention with his imagery and kept everyone's focus with his words to Twister...which were repeating the words "FUCK YOU!" 24 times in bold print. He then switches gears and ended on a sweet farewell, giving no question at all. It was short, but highly memorable. So much so it overshadowed everything else that night. No question in our minds it was worthy of this year's Juror Speech award. Below is what Misty from AniMunny Survivor 18 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: